


Calling Nurse

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Shizuo x Izaya (and alternates) drabbles and one shots [4]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Forced, M/M, Nurses, Rope Bondage, Shizaya - Freeform, cowboying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo gets injured while using his monstrous power. One day, he gets hurt badly and ends up in the hospital. Izaya visits him and forces himself on him on the hospital bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Calling Nurse
> 
> Pairings: Shizuo x Izaya
> 
> Rated: R
> 
> Prompt: From the durarara kinkmeme: Based on ep7, we can see that Shizuo is actually getting himself injured when using his monstrous power. One day, he gets hurt very badly and ends up in hospital. Izaya visits him and forcing him to have sex in hospital bed. Bonus point if Izaya is riding him.<3

Heiwajima Shizuo is a man of peace. More than anyone else in this world, he hates violence. He hates it because violence hurts people dear to him. He hates it because it takes away things and people precious to him rather than helping him protect them.

And right now, he hates it because violence took away his freedom.

He was strapped in the small hospital bed tightly secured with all sorts of bandages around his arms and legs, his chest as well as braces on his neck. There were bandages around his head to stop the bleeding as well as casts around his broken arms and legs. And incidentally, his ribs were broken too. Looks like he’ll be wasting his entire summer vacation in the hospital, healing.

Heiwajima Shizuo sighed a long sigh as he looked out the peaceful window that showed him the blue clear sky that spoke of freedom that’s beyond his reach. Now Hiwajima Shizuo did not understand exactly why all these gangs were after him as soon as he entered high school, but they were. And now that he’s senior, there’s even yakuzas after his life. And hitmen and assassins. That’s just going too far!

After fighting them in a row for a week as soon as school ended and summer vacation started, he was just too worn out and was landed in the hospital. Even his inhuman strength and healing powers can only take so much before he just needs rest without fighting.

The only thing he looked forward to is his brother’s visit which he came every day. But yesterday, he said he got hired at the audition for a small role and will be too busy for regular visits. So much for that.

So there sat Heiwajima Shizuo, man of peace, watching outside his window, peacefully, and bored… when he heard the door open. Oh right, it’s time for lunch and medicine, Shizuo thought to himself. Since he can’t move, usually the nurses had to feed it to him, which was a bit embarrassing… he’s not a young boy anymore after all.

But today, his peaceful days shattered as he heard a familiar voice.

“Shi~~~zu-chan~<3 Your meal is here~”

“I-Z-AAA~!!!...!”

Shizuo stopped in mid-yell and yelped instead as he felt a sharp pain on his neck and travel all the way down his spine. Oh, right, he can’t move, thanks to certain someone! Though Shizuo had no solid evidence what so ever, he was still 120% sure that all of his problems must be somehow due to this little louse’s fault. All of it. 

But what caught him even more off-guard, was… how Izaya skipped around as he waltzed in. In. Pink. Nurse’s Uniform. 

Shizuo gawked. Even though Shizuo can always smell the reeking louse and can recognize his disgusting voice no matter how sweetly he may try to cover it, Shizuo was still not prepared for the shock of his life, seeing Izaya in a cute nurses outfit… with nice, long revealing legs that would make at least 90% of the women in Tokyo cry in sleep. He didn’t even have HAIR on his legs!

 

“What the fuck are you trying to pull, louse!”

“Aww, Shizu-chan~ didn’t you miss me? I heard all your family members were busy~ even that little deadpan brother of yours. Besides, I thought it’d be a great opportunity to do some internship during summer vacation.”  
“Did you…! I mean, they couldn’t…! It’s a hospital isn’t it?!!!”

Shizuo spluttered, not able to make any coherent sentences due to shock of seeing 1) Izaya in a disgusting pink cute Nurse uniform 2) how the heck he was able to fool the entire hospital staff that he’s…well, a she! One would expect the hospital to at least be able to differentiate these things or do some sort of a check-up, but no, a hospital is still a commercial business entity, they wouldn’t strip and do a body-search on cute highschool kid who was interested in doing internship over the summer. Especially since Izaya had good marks in class, and especially since Izaya was very good at tampering with his Identification Card already at the age of 17. 

 

“My, Shizu-chan. I didn’t think you were into this kind of fetish~ do I turn you on?” Izaya giggled as he turned around and wiggled his butt towards Shizuo and it was all Shizuo could do to grab the bed he was laying on and throw it at Izaya. And he would too~ if he weren’t bound and his arms and legs (and ribs) were broken. 

Izaya snickered once he’s done showing off and walked back to the door to bring a cart with a tray of food. Shizuo’s eyes widened.  
“You seriously work here?!” Shizuo would rather believe that Izaya stole a nurse’s outfit rather than his formal paperwork he submitted actually got approved and now he'll be volunteering to work at the hospital weekly, or daily for that matter. Didn’t Izaya have something better to do? 

Clearly, he didn’t.

Izaya brought the cart next to Shizuo’s bed and parked it. Then he climbed on top of Shizuo, and sat on top of his stomach.

“Oof!” Shizuo grimaced at the pain.

“Oh my, was that your ribs? I’m sorry~ but it’s soooo much easier to feed you this way.” Izaya wiggled his butt suggestively, but that only brought more sounds of cracking and Shizuo gasping in pain. 

“I-ZA-YAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” Shizuo did not care anymore and he was about to get up, (even with broken bones and all) and pick up the bed to throw at him, when Izaya placed a hand on Shizuo’s chest and pushed him back down with a smirk… and held up a syringe in his hand. It squirted a clear liquid. 

“Now, now Shizu-chan~ You didn’t think I came without any preparation did you? You reeeeeeally don’t want me to use this.”

Shizuo stared at Izaya and then at the syringe, frowning. It could just be water and Izaya could be bluffing. But this was a hospital with all sorts of drugs, and Shizuo wasn’t sure what Izaya would shoot him up with… it could be from poison all the way to cocaine for all he knew. Or lethal dosage of anesthesia. 

Shizuo glared as he laid back. Izaya grinned. “Good boy.” And now he whipped out the tray with food and a spoon to feed him with.

“Now say 'aaah'~”

Shizuo stared at the steamy porridge on the spoon Izaya was holding.

“At least blow on it to cool it down you louse!”

“Shizu-chan~ That’s no fun~ Ah, oops.”

And then, Izaya deliberately poured the scalding hot porridge onto Shizuo’s face. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!!!!!!!!!!!!”

Shizuo cursed and screamed out loud as he spluttered the porridge that burned his lips and chin. 

Izaya too grimaced as some of the burning bits splattered onto his face and neck. Well, that wasn’t according to his plan… Izaya was still young, he’ll have to remember this experience in the future. Next time, he’ll shove the burning food down his throat. 

“My, Shizu-chan, what a baby, making a mess over nothing.”

Izaya puts the bowl and the spoon down and wipes his face and neck first casually, as if the burns didn’t sting a bit. And no he doesn’t wipe Shizuo. Shizuo growls as he watches Izaya slowly wipes himself. 

Izaya loved that face, the way Shizuo’s face lines twitched and squished together. Izaya cackled a bit when he imagined Shizuo’s face frozen that way forever. In fact, that’ll be his new goal for awhile, pissing off Shizuo 24/7 to the point his face freezes. Until he gets bored and find something else to do.

Next Izaya picks up the chopstick and a bowl of natto and swirls it. Then he pulls at it, demonstrating the long strands of milky, slippery, gooooey fermented soybeans. Izaya smirks as he twirls the natto with his chopsticks expertly. 

“Since you had some rice, next let’s give you some side dishes to go along with it. Natto and rice are easy to digest after all, Shizu-chan. Don’t be a picky eater now~”

Shizuo cursed and growled how he hated Izaya to death as he watches Izaya mix the natto. He’s definitely up to no good. “Like hell I’m eating anything you’re going to feed me! I wouldn’t be surprised if something was mixed in my food.”

“Aww, Shizu-chan doesn’t trust me? Here, let me test your food for poison if that’ll ease your mind.”

Then Izaya takes a string of natto to his mouth. He seductively sticks out his tongue and deliberately licks at the soybeans. Then he slowly opens his mouth and takes a small bite size into his mouth, letting the rest of the long, stringy gooey substance slide down his chin and neck … the entire show very much like something else… something a lot dirtier than eating just a bit of natto. 

Izaya then takes his long slick fingers to try to pull at the strings that’s slipping down his chin and licks his fingers as he gives Shizuo a side-long glance.

He smirks when he sees Shizuo fuming. 

Izaya licked his lips slowly as he looked at Shizuo intently, like a cat staring at its prey. Shizuo just glared back.

“Now, now Shizu-chan. I just demonstrated to you that this natto has no poison. So open wide and …” Izaya scoops up some beans and long strands of gooey substance that trailed along with the chopstick as he tried to shove the food into Shizuo’s clamped mouth. He refused to eat any of that shit, even if that means he’ll be starving. 

Izaya pouted as he lifted his chopsticks back up once they had no where to go, letting the sticky matter slowly drip down on Shizuo’s face, sliding right next to the left over porridges that have cooled down. It certainly looked like mixes of cum splattered on Shizuo’s face. Izaya laughs hysterically, finding it hilarious all of a sudden, while Shizuo didn’t get what was so funny about this situation. Nor did he care. 

“Shizu-chan’s such a picky eater, Iza-chan doesn’t know what to do~~” Izaya squirmed his hip on top of Shizuo, which made Shizuo grunted in slight pain. “I-Iza-chan? The fuck is up with that name?!” Shizuo groaned. 

“Oh, I know.” Izaya put away the natto and smiled as if he just got a brilliant idea, not listening to anything Shizuo was saying. This time, he got a bottle of water. “Shizu-chan must be thirsty~ That’s no good Shizu-chan. You should let the nurse know if you’re thirsty rather than hungry.” 

Izaya looked back at Shizuo with a Cheshire cat smile. “Now Shizu-chan. I can pour this water on your face or you be a good boy and open your mouth this time.” Izaya took a gulp of water and leaned forward as he cupped Shizuo’s face toward him with both hands. This time Shizuo does open his mouth as Izaya linked their mouth together, taking in the water that came down along with Izaya’s tongue that licked at his, mingling together. There was a small flick of the tongue as it tasted and then he sucked on Shizuo’s. 

“Ouch!” Izaya quickly pulled out and touched his bleeding lips and tongue with his fingers. Shizuo’s bite wasn’t deep but it was enough to bleed that’s for sure. Izaya smirked. He did expect the bite of course, but he didn’t expect Shizuo to actually bite him so late, allowing Izaya to briefly tongue him a bit. 

“Shizu-chan~ I heard that the ‘first times’ are always painful but you could have been a bit more gentle~” Izaya pouted as he licked the blood from his lips.

“That was your first kiss?! Ha! Don’t make me laugh!” Shizuo bellowed back. 

“Aaah~n~ But it was worth it since it was your first kiss too wasn’t it, Shizu-chan? I’m glad I was your first.” Izaya smirked as his thin eyes slit across even more. Shizuo’s face flushed and it wasn’t just because he was angry. 

“Why you little…!” And with that, Shizuo didn’t care anymore. His switch snapped and he got up from bed, even with broken legs, arms and ribs, grabbed Izaya by the shoulders and hurled him to the floor. There was a loud clatter of electronics being pulled, cart being over turned, and clangs of the plates falling to the floor. Shizuo sat on top of Izaya and was about to bash his face in when several nurses opened the door to see what the commotion was about… and screamed.

Shizuo looked up, his face covered in what appeared to be either cum, foam, drool or all of the above (which slowly dripped down his chin), as he sat on top of the new, young nurse as if he was just about to rape her. Cue Iza-chan bursting into tears. 

Heiwajima Shizuo was a man of peace. More than anyone else in this world, he hated violence. Once again he was reminded why he hated violence as he was securely wrapped up and practically shackled down. If his arms and legs weren’t broken and if they didn’t have to be suspended with hoisters in a cast, he’d probably in a strait jacket. And probably in jail.

Luckily, or unluckily for Shizuo, Izaya… or rather 'Iza-chan', gave a good word that it was all a mistake, that Shizuo indeed threatened her but she believed it was just a threat and probably nothing more. Though Izaya enjoyed humiliating him, he wanted Shizuo to stay in the hospital longer so he can troll him further…. If Shizuo was locked up in jail, then volunteering at the hospital for two months would be a waste without his favorite toy to play with.

At least Shizuo was left in peace for few days as Izaya was not allowed to come to the room until Shizuo behaved, for 'Izaya’s protection', according to all the staff members. In fact, all the female nurses were so afraid of getting molested by him, only the male nurses came to do the usual chores.

Again unfortunately for Shizuo, that time of peace didn’t last. Since Izaya was bound to find his sneaky way back into that room. And so he did.

“Good morning, Shizu-chan~~” Izaya said as he hopped into the room in his cute pink outfit. Shizuo instantly growled.  
“I thought you weren’t allowed here.”  
“Oh, we’re short on staff. You can’t hog all the handsome men to yourself now, it’s not fair for others~”

Izaya walked in, carrying a water basin and a towel. Shizuo gulped. 

“What’s that for?”  
“Hmm? My, Shizu-chan. You don’t know what this is?”

Izaya lowered the water basin next to the small table that’s near the bed and sat down on the bed. His tiny butt just barely brushed against Shizuo’s side. Shizuo gritted his teeth. 

“I know what they’re for. Why do you have it?”

“Like I said, we’re short on staff so I offered to do the job. Seriously Shizu-chan, you shouldn’t be so picky.”

“But you’re supposed to be a girl! Why are you allowed to…!”

“Shizu-chan! Does this mean you’ve accepted the fact that I’m a girl? Kyaaa~! I’m flattered.”

Izaya pretended to blush as he cupped his face and grinned. Shizuo wanted to knock all his teeth out.

“Why you little…!”

“Now, now, be a good boy.”

Izaya dumped the small towel into the cold water and squeezed the excess water.

“You’re quite dirty and you definitely need a regular bath. Though I don’t mind dirty boys either if you know what I mean.”

“No I don’t and I don’t want to. Don’t you dare touch me with that filthy…”

“Shizu-chan.”

Izaya grinned as he glared down at Shizuo. He lowered himself in a way so that if Izaya was a girl, Shizuo would definitely be able to look at his cleavage. But he didn’t have one. Either way, Izaya bore down on him with his commanding voice and presence. 

“Be a good boy now. Else, even my protests wouldn’t save you from jail.”

Shizuo was fuming. But he didn’t particularly want to have criminal records so early in his life. That’ll come later.  
Carefully Izaya unbuttoned Shizuo’s top. And then slowly peeled it off. Izaya whistled at the bandages and stitch marks… and the toned muscles of his chest and stomach where he can see them in between the bandages.

“Nice Shizu-chan. Very nice.”

Izaya placed his finger and slid down one toned muscle. Shizuo shivered. 

“Louse. Finish what you need to do and get the fuck off.”

“Yes, yes, Master~”

“Don’t ‘master’ me you louse!”

Izaya took no notice as he carefully unwrapped the bandages… no, to be more technical, he took out his switch blade and started to rip at the bandages carefully…. in a very un-ceremonial nurse-like way. 

“What the...! What the fuck do you think you’re doing louse?!”

“Do you want me to roll you like a sushi to peel the bandages? Now hush up and don’t move, I might cut more than what I want. Though cutting you sounds quite appealing too, but we’ll save the exciting parts for later.”

Once done with cutting the bandages off, there was a gleam in Izaya’s red eyes that just spelled trouble and Shizuo knew that gleam very well. He glared at Izaya the entire time, daring him to make any stupid moves with that blade and Izaya will be eating his punches for supper.

But Izaya flicked his switch blade and slipped it into his pocket, to Shizuo’s surprise. But Shizuo was still on guard.

“Tsk, tsk, Shizu-chan. Relax… I can see your muscles tensing up you know… not that I mind. It’s not a bad view.” Izaya was straddling him as if he was in some illegal massage parlor where they did more than just ‘massaging.’ Shizuo didn’t relax at all however as Izaya squeezed the towel to get rid of the excess water and started to wipe Shizuo’s neck. The cool damp cloth left trails of glistening moistures as it slid across the neck. Shizuo did not like the feel of Izaya’s finger tips so close to his neck at all, making him feel vulnerable. He shivered unintentionally. 

Izaya smiled wider as he not-so-secretly hid his chuckle and moved his damp cloth down one shoulder and across the arm. He carefully held up Shizuo’s arm as he carefully painted him with the wet brush with great care. Then he fully came down on him again to travel to the other shoulder, sliding down the other path and then back up before he took back the cloth to soak it in the water once more.

Shizuo frowned, mostly because so far Izaya haven’t done anything yet but his guards were not done. He knew better, especially since Izaya’s grin hasn’t left his face yet. After squeezing the cloth once more he comes down again on top of the chest and with ever careful precision, the cloth slides down one path down, his nails on top of the cloth lightly grazing the right nipple (which makes Shizuo bite his lips before he yelped), then the rib and then the abdomen, stopping near the hip bone due to the pants that hindered him from pursuing further down. With great pity, Izaya brings the cloth back up, passing the navel, then up towards the center of the chest where Shizuo’s bosoms connected. There was a light valley there as Izaya’s palm felt itself concave inward. Then once again he brought his towel down, though this time Shizuo was prepared for the light graze to his other nipple. 

“The fuck louse! Will you get on with it?!”  
Shizuo gave in to his frustration. Though what Izaya did was technically not wrong, Shizuo knew instinctively that it was wrong never the less, even if he couldn’t articulate it enough to prove it right. Izaya pouted. 

“Shizu-chan doesn’t like it? I haven’t gotten to the good part yet.”

With that, Izaya hooked his finger on Shizuo’s pants suggestively.

“What the fuck louse, I don’t need cleaning there!” 

“Mmmhm. Right. Let’s make sure you’re thoroughly clean though.” Izaya nodded as he swiftly pulled down the pants.

Sure enough, Shizuo’s cock was semi-erect.

“My~ Shizu-chan… I didn’t realize I turn you on~” Izaya cooed admiringly at his size.

“Flea! If you dare to go anywhere near my cock with anything, I’ll fucking wring your neck!”

“Mmmhm. Keep saying that. I think your little Shizu-Shizu is telling me something else though.” Izaya snickered as he took his towel and grazed the throbbing erection with its wet fluff. 

Shizuo took a sharp intake of breath as he felt the wet cotton rub against his member.

“Oooo… look! It totally twitched there!” Izaya chortled as he wrapped the towel around the length and started to pump it, cleaning him at the same time massaging him.

“IIiiizaaaayaaa…!” Shizuo growled as his classmate continued to stroke him despite his warning.

“Shizu-chaaan~ You know you want it. I can see how much you really want it too~” Izaya mewled and batted his eyelashes. Before Shizuo could say more, Izaya flicked out his tongue and licked the budding head.

“Fuck!” Shizuo cried and the pink head immediately popped out of its foreskin, twitching desperately for more.

“My~ How adorable. At least your body is much more honest than your mouth.” With that, Izaya pulled down the foreskin and started to lick at the length.

Shizuo continued to curse and stutter as Izaya kissed and sucked at the length which grew harder and harder each time. 

“Mmmh~ Shizu-chan’s quite tasty. Is this your first time getting a blowjob too?” Izaya snickered. He smirked when Shizuo’s cheeks were faint with blush and turned away to the side without a word.

“Then I guess I’ll make sure you enjoy this.” with that Izaya opened his mouth and swallowed fully. 

More loudly cursing spewed out of the blond’s mouth and Izaya had to pull out just to say, “Shizu-chan~ I don’t mind if you continue to yell, but we’re in uncompromising position here. I don’t think you’d want one of the nurses to catch us in this sort of situation now do you?”

With that, Shizuo quickly shut his mouth tightly and groaned lightly again as amused Izaya lowered his mouth to suck on him once more. He wrapped his tongue around the length and sucked hard as he pulled up. It was cute to see Shizuo’s legs twitch and his hips buck each time Izaya bobbed his head up and down. 

To have such control over the monster’s body gave such an ego trip to the small teenager. 

“I think you’re ready, Shizu-chan~” Izaya purred as he pulled out, his mouth wet with saliva just like Shizuo’s twitching erection. 

“Fuck, ready for what?”

“Oh gee, don’t play jokes with me~” Izaya snickered as he got on his knees and positioned himself right above the cock. “You know what I mean.”

Shizuo’s eyes widened as Izaya dipped two of his hands underneath him and pulled down a lacy pink girl’s underwear.

“The hell! You were wearing that?!” Shizuo spluttered.

“Hell yeah, they’re comfy!” Izaya said as he dangled his used underwear in front of Shizuo. “Wanna smell it?”

“FUCK NO!”

“Gee you didn’t have to scream so loudly, Shizu-chan,” Izaya pouted as he poured lube onto his fingers. Shizuo blinked again. Since when did the louse get the lube?

“Want to watch, Shizu-chan?” Izaya smirked as he fingered his own hole. The scent of intoxicating vanilla filled Shizuo’s nostrils. It was a sickening smell. There was a growing bump in front of Izaya’s nurse’s skirt which sickened Shizuo even more. 

“Louse, once I get out of this hospital, I’m going to kill you…” Shizuo growled.

“Like-wise, Shizu-chan. But for now, let me take you to heaven before your death, hmm?” Izaya snickered as he finished lubing himself. “After all, it’s a blessing to die after losing your virginity, yes?”

With that, Izaya slowly lowered himself on top of Shizuo’s erection. Both started to groan as Izaya’s ass swallowed him.

“Fuck… Shizu… you’re kinda … big…” Izaya gritted his teeth as both of his hands were on Shizuo’s abdomen. His legs trembled as he hesitated in between pain and pleasure.

“No shit. Fuck! I fucking hate you flea!”

“Can’t you say something else for dirty talk? You really have no creativity. Such a turn-off.” Izaya managed a sour grin. 

“Fuck you louse! If you want to be turned on, go fuck yourself!”

“Haha… very funny, Shizu-chan…” Izaya gasped for breath as his chest rose up and down. The talking and the pause had helped him get adjusted to Shizuo’s size. He lowered himself further.

“Nnngh….” They both groaned this time as Izaya deeply sheathed Shizuo’s cock inside him.

“Ha… that… that’s a funny feeling, feeling your cock twitch and throb inside me. Heh…” Izaya snickered as he held his position. 

Shizuo grunted. He couldn’t think of anything to say as he felt the hot and wet muscles embrace his member with bliss. It felt incredible even for a fucking flea. Granted, Shizuo never had sex so he didn’t know how it would feel like other than having his member wrapped in his own hand. 

“Okay, I’m gonna move now, Shizu-chan.” Izaya willed his knees to give him strength as he bounced once. 

They both groaned again. It was both of their first times and it felt damn good.

“Heh… Shizu-chan likes it. So gay~” Izaya snickered.

“So do you, you damn louse!”

“Me? Like Shizu-chan? Nah~”

“Hell as if you- Nnngh…” Shizuo gritted his teeth to stop himself from moaning as Izaya pulled up and came down on him once gain.

“What was that Shizu-chan? That you like me? Aww, you’re so… Mmngh…. sweet~” Izaya grinned as he started moving his hips picking up his pace. 

“Fuck you louse, as if I’d ever- nngh..!” Shizuo groaned again when Izaya tightened his hole. ‘Fuck that does feel good!’ Shizuo thought to himself though he could never voice it. 

“Tell me Shizu-chan~ Tell me you like it~ Am I turning you on yet?” Izaya snickered again as he rolled his hips.

Shizuo gritted his teeth and held his breath as he watched Izaya in a girl’s nurse’s outfit on top of him as he bounced up and down. ‘This is crazy! Ugh…’

Shizuo gave up. If he couldn’t win this way then…

The blond gathered his strength and heaved a sharp thrust upward.

“Aaaaah!!!” Izaya gasped out loud, pausing from his bounce.

“Oh heh. You like that flea eh?” Shizuo grinned menacingly as he shoved his hip upward to meet Izaya.

“Aaaaah….!! Sh-Shizu-chan, don’t be mean~” Izaya whined as he saw blinding white stars explode in his eyes when his prostate was pounded by that hot rod inside him.

“Mean? I think you’re rather enjoying yourself there, FLEA!” Shizuo couldn’t sit up properly yet since none of his bones were properly healed but he could still move his hip. He began pummeling into Izaya as the smaller boy started moaning out loud, holding onto the blond helplessly. 

“Oh god… S-Shizu… aaaah…. nnngh…!” 

Izaya leaned forward as he rode on, letting Shizuo take control over him as he grew delirious save for the sweet sensation that sent shivers up his spine and turned his muscles into jelly. 

It didn’t take long until the two young boys were panting for breath as both of them rushed toward their climax. The two clung to each other, as they both experienced their first orgasm together, shaking and shivering in each other’s arms as hot loads of cum squirted out of their swollen cocks.

Izaya fell on top of the blond to catch for his breath. He could feel Shizuo’s chest rise up and down as he too was trying to calm himself. The young raven haired boy peeked up at the blond shyly and their eyes locked. Their mind and body still humming from the afterglow, they both had a strong urge to kiss each other. 

Feeling confused, Izaya leaned forward, his lips hesitantly above Shizuo’s when…

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!!!! Heiwajima-kun! What have you done with one of our nurses?!!!!”

Izaya blinked as he looked over. Shizuo’s eyes widened as he noticed the head nurse stare at them in horror.

Cue Izaiza burst into tears once again as ‘she’ started crying how she was forced to service Shizuo and got raped.

Shizuo sighed in resignation. He couldn’t wait until he could leave this damn hospital.

 

\- the end. ♥


End file.
